ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Roezell
= Emily Roezell = Owned by: Nim Gender: Female Age: 25 Group: Dusk Home District West Twins. Profession Emily is the sales manager at a high-end clothing store in the Centrum District called Hansons Apparel. On the side, Emily has been an informant for a revolutionist group known as the Rising Star. Special Skills Emily is very skilled at getting people to do things for her. She knows many things about many people, and she is also very knowledgeable about Dusk and its politics. She is pretty good at sales, and she is learning how to defend herself with and without a weapon. Emily also still remembers how to bake bread and claims to be a bread connoisseur. Physical Appearance Emily is about 5'7" (1.7m) tall and she weighs a little over 130 pounds (59 kg). She has dark brown hair that she typically keeps fairly long and she has hazel eyes. Emily is unusually muscular for an aristocrat, a detail which she usually hides under fairly conservative clothing. Emily usually works quite hard to keep up with fashion trends, but she doesn't really have money to burn. She does get a discount from the store she works at, which does help, but she still has to cut costs somewhere. Usually her lower body clothing and footwear is a little bit more affordable, and what little jewelry she wears is often cheap stuff, like cubic zirconia. Personality and interests Emily is a passionate woman, but not for the things that most of the aristocracy is interested in. Emily wants to see social change, and she is willing to go to extreme measures to see her dream come true. She has learned to mask this passion from the non-Rising Star members that she meets, and she usually comes across as being quite laid-back. Emily is quite the socialite. She attends all of the important parties in Highholm and she knows most of the important people in the city on a first name basis. She has the hearts of many of the young men of the gentry wrapped around her finger. History Emily was born to a poorer aristocratic family that barely was able to afford their property in Higholm. She was still able to go to an elite school and enjoy most of the perks of being in the upper class, but her parents did have to cut some corners somewhere. Emily's life changed forever when she met Jeffrey Smith. Emily was seventeen years of age at the time, and she had been having a hard time with guys. She was attracted to them, and they were attracted to her, but she was becoming increasingly jaded by the fact that most of her peers seemed to be snobby, self-rightous assholes. Jeffrey was different. He was a commoner that worked in a bakery that Emily often bought bread from after school. Jeffrey was thoughtful and cared about other people, not just himself. Despite being uneducated and barely literate, Jeffrey knew many things about the city and its people that Emily did not. Emily hadn't been aware of how much suffering the people of pretty much every district south of Paramount Hill experienced. Emily fell in love with Jeffrey Smith. Knowing her parents would not approve, she kept their relationship a secret for as long as she could, but it became increasingly difficult to explain away the inordinate amount of time she disappeared for. Her parents quickly deduced that she was having an affair with someone, but they couldn't figure out who. Meanwhile, Jeffrey informed Emily that he was a member of the revolutionist group, The Rising Star. Emily became enraptured by their dream of establishing social equality and wanted to help them. Jeffrey was reluctant to introduce her due to safety concerns, but eventually he consentented. Though initially Emily was treated with a fair bit of hostility by nature of her being an aristocrat, she was eventually accepted as she began to attend more meetings. Emily was able to provide the organization with knowledge about the gossip prevalent in higher class social circles. They asked her to keep an ear out for more political information. Thus began Emily's clandestine career as an informant for the Rising Star. Emily became very interested in politics, history, and economics as she sought to provide Jeffrey's friends with the best information she could find. What she learned blew her mind. She was appalled by the level oppression and injustice perpetuated by the government. Emily now had a purpose, and she strove to learn as much as she could to be as valuable as possible to her new comrades. Her academic performance skyrocketed, though her upper-class friends became increasingly wary of her. Eventually one of Emily's friends found out about Jeffrey, and that knowledge became the talk of the school. When Emily's parents found out, they were furious. They threatened to disown her if she didn't end the relationship. She refused. They disowned her. Emily ended up moving in with Jeffrey, where she finished up the school semester that had already been paid for by her parents, although the commute ended up being substantially longer. She got a part time job at the bakery Jeffrey worked at, and though she went to bed exhausted everyday, life was acceptable. Then Jeffrey disappeared. When Emily confronted the Rising Star about his absence, she was told that he had been killed during an operation. Devastated and enraged that the Rising Star would get Jeffrey killed, Emily fled back to her parents and repented. They accepted her back with open arms. Emily tried to live her life as if she had never met Jeffrey, but she couldn't forget. She ceased to attend any of the Rising Star's meetings, and for awhile, they left her alone. Emily became depressed and apathetic to just about everything. She had a weak finish to an otherwise stellar semester. Her parents grew rather alarmed, but they gave her space, hoping that she would get over whatever was putting her in such a funk. That summer ended up being an emotional low for Emily. For the first time in her life, she considered suicide. Just as she began to seriously plan how she was going to go about ending her pointless existance, the Rising Star came back for her. The representative of the revolutionist group that approached Emily managed to convince her to give them another shot. Vowing not to let Jeffrey's death be in vain, Emily went about gathering information with gusto. She started going to parties and getting comfortable with the guys, this time as a manipulator, and she went to Rising Star meetings, carefully, making sure she had something of an alibi in case anyone asked. As she went back to school, she fully embraced her role as an informant for the Rising Star. She mastered the art of goading relevant information and details from people. She became a person that everyone in the school came to if they wanted information, and with that power, she learned how to manipulate people into doing what she wanted. Emily's parents were unable to afford to send Emily off to university, so Emily ended up getting full-time work at a clothing store called Hansons Apparel. She quickly learned the dynamics of the business, and she went from being a saleswoman to the sales manager within three years of working at Hansons. Emily managed to stay relevant in upper class social circles by maintaining relationships with influential school "friends" and networking with other aristocrats that could get her into most of the social gatherings. Emily thrived at parties. She was capable of cozying up to almost everyone, even very prominent people. By getting to know and talk to the movers and shakers, Emily acquired a wealth of knowledge about the state of affairs in Dusk and beyond. She then passed that knowledge on to her colleagues in the Rising Star. She became a fount of information regarding just about everything, and many a person came to her to find dirt on a rival or figure out if their spouse was cheating on them. In return, all she asked for was a little information, usually about a friend. The last four years had been fairly uneventful for Emily. She excelled at her job while she pursued her quest to keep the Rising Star informed of the going-ons of the elite of Dusk. All of that may be about to change... Loves and Hates... Emily loves trying to figure out what makes people tick. She likes hanging out with her friends in the Rising Star, and she also doesn't mind some of the people that call her a friend amongst the aristocracy. On the other hand, there are quite a few aristocrats that she hates dealing with that she forces herself to pretend to like because she needs to secure their information and influence. Darkest Secret Emily is pretty sure that information she provided to the Rising Star helped them kill a corrupt but very influential councilman.